


Orange Light Room

by orphan_account



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kink meme de-anon. "Up to the filler how far the two actually go, but either way, I need Yuki mouthing the back of Natsuki's newly exposed neck (as of episode 8)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Light Room

Afternoon sun-bathed days could span for an eternity if nature so wishes. Natsuki will offer no complaints. From the sleepy last few hours of school, to the moments when ocean breeze whips his hair — a time to stand still and just _fish_  — they all happened under the soft orange glow. They all happened to be things he favours most. If only they those slow afternoons could stay stagnant, in an endless loop, Natsuki would have more time away from irritating fathers and their irritating plans to revamp the shop or remarriage or whatever it is said irritating fathers do. He just wants out.

It wasn’t any different, right then, when he savoured quite the long nap during and all through after class. Everyone went home already. He just wanted to stay for a while longer. Akira had something to do and Haru said he was off somewhere with his sister. No need to rush. No one’s expecting to fish together. No one to make him go home either. It’s okay. Natsuki can just stay here…

_Ah… That’s warm…_

Feather-light, almost ghostly, a touch on his neck. Natsuki still needed to get used to that. For so long, his neck was covered by his unruly hair, having it so open was entirely new and foreign and— there it is again. As nice as that feels, he’d really appreciate it that someone would just fuck off cause really, can’t he see that Natsuki was trying to sleep?

Suddenly he felt a weight on his back, a body draped over his. Just behind his ears, he felt an exhale of breath — slow, steady, in sync with his own breathing. Natsuki turned his head and saw, first a tuft of red hair, and then gray eyes - so close. So very close.

“Hi,” Yuki whispered.

“Hi yourself,” Natsuki replied, burying his face back into his arms. “Any reason why you’re hugging me?”

“I don’t know.” Yuki shifted to push himself closer — fully against the Natsuki’s back. “You looked comfortable.”

“Ah…”

“Are you still upset?” He moved his head to rest on his shoulder now. “You know, about your hair.”

“I suppose so. But I guess it was getting a tad long…” Natsuki sighed.

“I don’t know why you hate it so much.” Yuki’s arms move to encircle his shoulders this time. “I think it looks nice.”

Natsuki swore his heart could’ve jumped out of his chest then and there - when Yuki breathed over his neck, softly pressing his lips on it.

“Especially here,” he murmured against Natsuki’s neck. “I really like this part best.”


End file.
